degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-4441793-20151008135549
Dear Degrassi Wiki It's time to stand up. Wake up. Get up. However you wanna phrase it. I guarantee you, your life changes TODAY.....IF your mind and mind-SET changes. You may not notice it right away but you have to trust it. You have to believe it. Own that shit. You want to be happy? Um.....who told you that you can't be? If someone ever did, they can't dictate that for you, no matter what the circumstances are. I'm going to sit here and spit a bunch of cliches that perhaps nobody wants to hear but let me ask you a question? Can you argue with science? No, right? Do you believe in the law of gravity? You have no choice but to, right? Well, start believing in the law of attraction. It is science, it is no less inaccurate than the law of gravity and I'm studying it as such. Go on Youtube; there are many beautiful and inspiring videos on it. My morning, my DAY is just getting started because I woke up with a grip on my own destiny, my own happiness, my own present and my own future, and great things have come of it. Yes, in only the little bit of THREE hours that I've been awake. If you're so down, lost and feeling hopeless, start FAKING your happiness until it becomes a habit and eventually(and INEVITABLY) a reality. DRAW positive things your way. I don't care how silly or foolish you think you sound by telling yourself what great things you deserve/how great of a person you are/how beautiful you are etc., you're going to believe it later on if you stay consistent. Annie's blog was absolutely beautiful and her sharing that makes her a beautiful person. You all are. WE all are. Do you want to change your life? Do you want to love the world you live in? Start making MAGIC. Believe in yourself and believe in the universe. Get ready to receive EVERY and ANYTHING you put out there but it has to be nothing but positive. Now, you've all heard this a million times. MOST people have heard this a million times but sadly, only a minority of the population believes this. And as long as you dismiss it as "cliches" and continue to be AFRAID to be happy(because that's all it is for so many of us), then that's how it's gonna be. You want to be one extra person in that little club(until one day it expands into a great BIG one) of believers in the law of attraction? Well, start doing it NOW. Look up Youtube videos on it, particularly the ones that talk about the BRAIN when it comes to the law of attraction....your conscious vs. sub-conscious(the latter being far more important than the former)....because like I said, you CANNOT argue with science. You hear all these similar quotes and phrases in one of the wiki's all-time favorites (Once Upon A Time).....well, guess what, BELIEVE IT. You can create your own kind of magic. When good shit starts coming to you as a result of you mentally OWNING it in advance, think of how powerful you'll feel, not to mention confident and HAPPY. Do me and yourselves a favor, try this. Practice it. It's going to take time but try. For me, there's no going back. I believe in each in other one of you and most of all, I believe in me. Now, ya'll gotta do the same. Take your time. One day at a time. It's all on you, whatchu gonna do? <3